labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubree Davenport
Aubree This Character was created by user:Davenport13 please don't change or copy info or character. Aubree Davenport is the daughter of Chase and Hallie Davenport.Being born from two Bionics gives her double power and durability. she has her father's hair color and her mom's eyes.And she and mom's nose and he dad's lips.Aubree is first 14 when she come's to see her parents in the past. Marcus said he should have been the father. But see has a ability like no other! The X-app allows Aubree to travel invisible for short periods.And the only thing so see his a trail of foot prints that disappear! Appearance Aubree is about 5ft2 taller than her mother. She has Brown and Blue eyes. She like's flora thing's skinny jeans and converse or vans. Ability's ** Super Smarts ** Fleeting (Super Speed but faster) ** reading minds ** telekinesis ** electrokinesis ** invisibility ** force field ** Geo-leaping ** shape shifting ** Martial Arts ** Bravery ***'Enhanced Reflexes' * Force Field Ball * Super Senses ** Physical Attributes ** Super Durability ** Senses Recording ** Bionic GPS ** Viewing Screen ** Override App ** Magnetism App ** Molecularkinesis *** Mathematical Analysis ''' '''Mental Database * Levitation ** Scan Vision ' ** sonar vision ** mental link ** leadership ** '''Two Simultaneous Abilities ' ** '''Hacking Systems ** The Ex-App Quotes ' ' "Oh! Look Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Points at Hallie and Chase and Hugs them "Wow,That sound's inserting?" ' ' "So Grandpa was always like that?" About Donald "Uncle Adam's funny!" Chase:"Adam is far from funny." ' ' Aubree:"You're right dad, He hilarious!" Hallie:Don't tell chase I said this but the reason why you look pretty is because of ME." ' ' Aubree:"Ok I wont tell him!" Aubree: 'Your hiding something. '''Leo: '''N..n.n..No i'm not. '''Aubree: '(gives Leo a glare) 'Leo: '(tries to dart out the door) (Aubree grabs Leo) 'Aubree: '''Tell me!!! '''Leo: '''NO! '''Aubree: '''Mom! Dad! '''Chase and Hallie: '''Tell her Leo! '''Leo: *'gulps* '''Chase:*)sitting in lab playing video game.) Aubree: Hey dad what are you doing? Chase: (Pull's Ipad behind back) Nothing I'm doing nothing. ''' '''Aubree: (use's Molecularkinesis to grab Ipad and see what he's doing.) Candy crushers? Chase:(he grabs Ipad) Don't tell you're mom about this! Aubree:Why not? Hallie:(She walks in.) What are you doing Chase? Chase:(Gives Aubree a glare) Aubree: Dad's playing Candy crushers! Chase: I told you not to tell her! Nobody ever listens to me! (stops off) ' '''Leo: '''You DID WHAT!? '''Bree: '''We told Chase that you didn't like him and that he's the worst. So he's going to destroy you know. '''Chase: '''WHAT!? '''Hallie: '''Chase. Heh. W.wh..wh what are you doing here. '''Chase: '(glare and angry face) 'Hallie: '''Baby? Honey? '''Aubree: '''Its not what it looks like.Like when we said Adam is graduating. '''Chase and Leo: '(walking towards them and angry) '''Bree: '''Leo? Chase. '''Chase: '''Get em Leo '''Bree: '''Leo? Leo!? '''All: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEO!!! Aubree: '(watches everyone get tortured the second time) '''Aubree: '''Revenge is sweet. '''Leo: '''Isn't it? '''Aubree: '(high fives Leo and Chase) 'Aubree: '(Runs on to couch and sits next to Marcus smiling) '''Marcus: '''What do you want. '''Aubree: '''Marcus, why do you always look so mad? '''Marcus:(sits up and smirks at Aubree) I can be a nice guy. (smiles) Aubree: '''You're nice guy is terrifying. '''Marcus : Why are you always acting like the smart guy? Aubree: '''I get it from my Dad. (Hallie and Chase walk in) '''Marcus: (to Hallie) I should have been this girl's father! (Chase throw's wet socks at Marcus." Marcus: Really? What are these things? ( picks them up to get better look) 'Chase:'Adam's dirty gym socks, Have fun with that. (chase smiles and run's to lab.) 'Marcus: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! '(scrambles off couch and runs to lab.) Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Superhuman Category:Recurring characters Category:Bionic Category:Infobox templates Category:Characters Category:Forums